I Would Rather Die In Your Arms
by XxTsukiAkari
Summary: "I love you." Her words are punctuated by silence as I momentarily forget how to breathe. Archer x FeMC Set in the Fate/Extra Universe


**Rated: T**

**Summary: [Set in the Fate/Extra universe]. "I love you." Her words are punctuated by silence as I momentarily forget how to breathe. [ONE SHOT] Archer x FeMC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Fate**_** franchise, or any of its characters. If I did, Fate/Prototype would have been a 26 episode anime series with a full-length film. But alas I do not own the **_**Fate**_** franchise.**

**Warning: Small make-out session.**

* * *

_"I love you."_

_Her words are punctuated by silence as I momentarily forget how to breathe._

* * *

My master keeps a solemn face as we exit the arena and walk to the chapel to try and boost my magic one last time. She's been quiet all day and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried. She may have changed over the course of this war but she still hasn't learned to hide her emotions, so the expressionless face she currently wears has me on edge.

We manage to raise one of my ranks and a ghost of a smile rakes her face but its goes as soon as it comes. I finally speak up before we enter our private room, I know I should wait before we enter…but it's killing me to not know. "Master, is there something the matter?"

At the end of my words she turns to head to look at me with those big brown eyes of hers and gives me an unreadable stare. She chooses not to respond yet as she walks into the room with me close behind her as I close the door and the magic seals lock it so only her and I can enter.

She then stops in the middle of the room and turns to back to look at me, still standing by the door. Her mouth moves but very slightly, almost as though she's mumbling to herself or she's telling me something but is too nervous, or maybe scared, to tell me aloud.

"Master."

It all happens to fast.

As soon as the words leave my mouth she drops to her knees on the floor and begins sobbing as I rush to her side.

"Master!"

"No!"

She pushes me away from her and continues her sobbing while my eyes widen and mouth hangs open.

"Master," I try to find the words to say that may comfort her. This is the first time I've seen her cry…and it's unbearable. My throat tightens and I continue "what's wrong?"

She wipes her nose and eyes on her sleeve and lifts her face to look at me "Everything." She half sobs out and then I see a tear streak her cheek and I give in to embrace her.

She clutches my shoulders and cries right into my clothes, soaking the material in her tears. Her sobs quiet down and she lifts her face to meet my own worried eyes.

"Master, tell me what's wrong." It's not a question.

"I don't want to die."

Her words punch me in the gut and all oxygen leaves my body. She has no faith in my abilities. She thinks I'll lose to Gawain and I'll get sent back while she faces her end. That has to be it. As I close my eyes and let out a sigh, I try to comfort her.

"If it's about Gawain, I assure you Master-"

"That's not it!"

Her desperate tone is what shocks me. "Then what is it?"

"I'm…not human."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I don't have memories. I'm not affected by things that a regular magus would be. Even Rin said that I could be disconnected from my body or I might not even have a body. I'm just a bunch of 1's and 0's of a person who used to be here."

"There's no proof of that!" I knew Tohsaka would screw her up!

"Exactly!" She yells back.

"What?"

"There's no proof. Of anything! There's nothing of me having a single thing to do with the outside world."

"So what are you worried about?"

Her expression turns solemn "If I win tomorrow and we both go to receive the Holy Grail. What's to stop the Grail from-" She stops mid-sentence and suddenly stands up, leaving my embrace.

"Master?" I stand to my feet as I watch her walk to my makeshift seating arrangement.

"What's to stop the Grail from deleting me?" Her eyes are stoic and I can't read her emotion on the matter but I'm sure she could read mine, utter shock and surprise.

"That's not going to happen." I say firmly.

"How do you know?" She retorts.

"I just do." She raises and eyebrow as a response.

"The Grail wouldn't just kill of its victor."

"Maybe if the victor 'doesn't compute' it might." She says.

Anger, but not towards her, rises through me. "It won't!" I yell and her eyes widen this time. I speak and I make my way to the 'throne' "I do not wish to continue on this subject master. You and I need rest for tomorrow-"

"Why don't you want to talk about it?" She asks and I freeze in my steps.

"I'm tired." Is all I say.

"Then sit down. Why don't you want to talk about it?" She repeats.

When all she meets with is silence she asks again.

"Archer, why don't you want to talk about it? You're the only person I can talk about this with." If the topic was anything else I would have smiled, but it's not the case.

"Because."

"Because what?"

"I…"

"Archer?"

"You're…"

"Archer…"

Silence.

"Archer!"

"You're not going to die! I won't have it!" I snap out. Just the thought of her no longer existing brings a sense of anger, frustration, and I think I'm going to be nauseous.

I take a seat and slightly open my eyes to catch her expression. I'm unable to see her eyes since they are hidden under her eyes but her mouth is closed and her cheeks have a twinge of pink.

"Archer?"

I groan and stretch my back a bit. "What?" I do my best to sound as cynical as possible but I know she can still see through it.

A few seconds that feel like hours pass as she finally looks up to allow me to see her big brown eyes. A smile forms on her red-cheeked face and I feel my own face turning red.

"Y-Y-Yes?"

Her eyes soften and her mouth opens to speak.

"I love you."

Her words are punctuated by silence as I momentarily forget how to breathe.

She lets out a (loving?) sigh and walks to the door as my attention finally snaps as the door clicks open. "I'll be in the commissary. I'm a little hungry and a little low in ether fragments for you and I don't know if I'll have time to buy them tomorrow. Get some rest Archer."

She must take me for a fool sometimes.

She opens the door wider to leave but then lets out a small gasp as my hand shoves it closed and my frame hovers over hers. "Do you really think I'll get any rest after hearing you say something like that, Master?"

She gulps and I pull her to me so we're back back to my 'chair', I sit her down there and trap her with my arms and knees blocking any chance of escape.

"Archer?" her voice tinges with fear but is mostly made of curiosity as she hears and sees me swallow a lump in my throat.

"I love you too you idiot." My lips cover hers and I realize I'm smiling.

* * *

_(FeMC POV)_

"We did it?" The words themselves are still hard to believe. Sadness still lingers in my heart after the sight of Leo and Gawain fading away but still…I can't stop the happiness worming its way into my heart, and I feel like a jerk for letting it in.

"Archer!" I exclaim in happiness and her turns his head to me.

"We did it." I smile and his eyes widen it's almost instant that I'm trapped in his embrace.

"Yes we did, Master." He responds and I can tell he's smiling.

I lean a little out of the embrace in order to tilt my head up to his so I can look into his eyes. Once they meet Archer grabs the back of my head and pushes it forward as we lock into a passionate kiss. He hold the back of my head firmly as our lips move with each other. My hands make their way to his hair and I feel his tongue lap my bottom lip, I let out a small gasp as Archer takes it as a way for his tongue to make its way into my mouth. I let out a small moan and try to keep it quiet, but knowing Archer, he heard it.

His other hand grasps the side of my head as we continue the kiss but the need for oxygen becomes too much and I can hear this annoying chime coming from far away.

I'm the first to break the kiss as we both pant against each other, still locked in the embrace. I suddenly understand what that annoying chime was as I reach to take my terminal out and Archer leaves the embrace.

"Yes?" I speak to the terminal.

"Mou! Couldn't you wait to be in your room to do that! Sheesh that was gross!" Rin! My face turns as red as a tomato and Archer blushes a bit.

"Sorry Rin." Is all I say back, still embarrassed thinking she might have seen the whole thing. I almost forgot she can see us in the arena now.

"Gah! Don't ever do that again!" I lower my head but once I feel Archer's hand on my shoulder I lift it again and flash him a smile as I finished speaking to Rin and Archer and I leave the Arena.

_Still FeMC's POV_

Water.

That's what's around me, water.

I'm floating in the Grail. I can sense it's still trying to compute what the heck I am. It's just as I told Archer.

"Archer." I say to myself and let out a sigh.

I will miss him more than anyone else. My faithful servant who has stood and fought for me time and time again. But he is not just my servant anymore; he is the man I love now. I suppose it's for the best, even if I do actually exist. A servant and a master could never be together. To be honest I would rather be deleted than to wake up without him.

I sense a disturbance in the Grail as fear strikes me. But instead, I see a figure come towards me. It's a little blurry so I can't tell who it is, but I know it's getting closer.

I force my body to turn so I can get a better look at it and upon realization, tears form in my eyes as I let out a sob when strong arms tightly embrace me.

"I didn't peg you as the type to just sit back and wait Master." Archer says sarcastically yet his arms tighten around me and I let out a dry laugh.

"Archer." Is all I can say as I tighten my grip on him. Tears threaten to fall as he tilts my face up to his, tears forming in the corner of my eyes and a sad smile forms on his face and I notice little tears in the corner of his eyes. The fact that I'm not the only one affected by this brings the tears over edge as I push my head forward so my lips meet his.

It's chaste and sweet but it's all we need at the moment as we pull apart from each other.

"I love you, Archer."

"I love you too,"

"-"

His mouth motions my name and tears stream from both our eyes and then all I see is white.

* * *

**A/N: **_**And we all know what happens next! T^T**_

_**I'll leave the name up to your FeMC's name. It's more personal that way and it doesn't kill the mood. That's also the reason Archer always calls her 'Master'.**_

_**I was seriously crying and blushing while writing this. For my friends who don't know, I recently bought the game Fate/Extra and me having such a fangirl crush on Archer since F/SN I naturally chose him, and me being a girl I chose the FeMC (female main character).**_

_**At first I thought Archer was a big jerk and wanted to slap him every night or every time we talked but naturally I started believing the situations and the things he was saying. I was being sucked into the very game and started feeling as though I was watching a story unfold before me. It was very enjoyable.**_

_**So of course in due time I started watching how Archer and FeMC hinted at their own romance but the game never outright shows or says anything of it. And me being a very visual person decided to write this fanfic as a stem of that. I hope you enjoyed and didn't get too angry at any grammatical or spelling errors.**_

_**-Loves**_


End file.
